Alan Thicke
Alan Thicke (March 1, 1947 – December 13, 2016) was a Canadian actor, composer and talk show host, best know for his role as Dr. Jason Seaver on the ABC sitcom, Growing Pains. He was also the father of singer Robin Thicke. He appeared on MWC twice and holds the unique distinction, for this wiki, of playing two different characters, Henry and Bruce, who dated the Bundy women, daughter and mother, in that order. Early Life Born in Kirkland, Ontario, Canada as Alan Willis Jeffery, he adopted the last name Thicke after his mother remarried. He was of Scottish, Irish, and English descent. He graduated in 1965 from Elliot Lake High School, where he was elected Homecoming King. He then attended the University of Western Ontario, where he worked as a disc jockey during his time there. Career Before acting, he had various roles behind the scene of many television shows. As a composer, he composed the music for shows such as Diff'rent Strokes and The Facts of Life, ''alongside his former wife Gloria. He also created the original theme song for the game show ''Wheel of Fortune. He also has been a writer and producer for various shows. In addition, he also hosted various shows, such as The Disney Christmas Parade. Thicke of the Night, The Alan Thicke Show. As an actor, he was probably best known as Dr. Jason Seaver, a psychiatrist who works at home and raises the kids in the ABC series Growing Pains, which ran from 1985 to 1992. He, along with the rest of the cast, reprised their roles again in two made-for-tv movies, The Growing Pains Movie in 2000 and Growing Pains: Return of the Seavers ''in 2004. After ''Growing Pains, he appeared in various television shows, often as himself, such as Yes Dear, How I Met Your Mother, My Wife and Kids, Star-ving and in more recent years, American Dad, The Mike Tyson Mysteries, This is Us and Fuller House. He also appeared in movies such as Alpha Dog, That's My Boy and The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard. From 2014 to 2015, he had a reality sitcom titled Unusually Thicke, starring his 3rd wife, Tanya Callau and youngest son, Carter. In recent years, he was a spokesperson for Optima Tax Relief. Appearance on Married with Children He appeared on Married with Children twice, in different roles, as a man who date the Bundy women. In the season 10 episode, Enemies, he played Henry, a rich businessman who goes out on a date with Shannon, who is trying to make her ex-boyfriend Tom jealous. Tom ends up on a date with Kelly and find themselves at the same diner. The couples try to outdo each other, but in the end, Henry leaves with Kelly after Tom and Shannon decide to get back together. After Kelly brings him home, Al is too busy watching ''Friends'' to notice him, until he borrows Al's binoculars to watch Jennifer Aniston not wearing a bra on the show. In the season 11 episode, Breaking Up is Easy to Do, he played Bruce, a rich, self-centered, car dealership owner who goes out with Peggy after meeting her at a nightclub that Al also ends up at. As Bruce continues spoiling the family, Bud and Kelly try to kiss up to him until he tells them to take responsibility and move out of the dump they live in. Peg ignores the kids pleas to leave him, until Bruce reveals that Peg will have to learn to cook and clean, eventually insulting her. Bud and Kelly then proceed to beat him up and throw him out the front door. Personal Life Thicke was married three times. From 1970 to 1986, he was married to actress Gloria Lorin, with whom he had two sons with, Brennan and Robin. From 1994 to 1999, he was married to former Miss World Gina Tolleson. They had one child together, Carter. From 2005 until his death, he was married to actress Tanya Callau. Death On December 13, 2016, during a morning hockey game with his son Carter at a hockey rink in Burbank, CA, he collapsed during warm up. He was taken to a nearby hospital, but told his son and the staff that he was alright as he was being transported. Thicke subsequently died 3 hours later after surgery of type-A aortic dissection at Providence Saint Joseph Medical Center in Burbank, CA at the age of 69. He was buried at Santa Barbara Cemetery in Santa Barbara, California. Trivia * Alan's son Robin met his wife at Balistyx, the nightclub co-owned and co-founded by David Faustino. * Both Alan and his son Robin lent their voices on the FOX animated sitcom, ''American Dad! '' Category:Canadian Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:Deceased